


Algo entre los dos

by AstroStellar



Series: Chocobos [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: El día de la boda se acerca y Prompto y Noctis tienen que enfrentarse a esa gran verdad, pero... ¿podrán aprovechar el último día que les queda para estar juntos?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Chocobos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189484
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este capitulo tiene un año y pico. Sí, lo escribí en Diciembre de 2018.  
> Tengo este fanfic más o menos terminado, solo me falta... corregir cosas y terminar otras y ya estaría.  
> Así que se agradecen mucho los comentarios y el interés para querer sentarme a terminar este proyecto.

Hacia escasas semanas que estaba subido a una nube, y no sabía –ni podía– bajar de ella. En momentos de tranquilidad, o en el viaje, cuando iban al baño… En cualquier lugar, se robaban un beso, o una simple caricia. Querían ocultarlo para con los otros dos, pero Prompto no tenía muy claro si era realmente evidente o no lo que pasaba entre los dos jóvenes, o si sabían siquiera disimular.

Aun así, quitando todo aquello, sentía en un cúmulo confuso de emociones. Por una parte, estaba feliz, dichoso porque cada vez que miraba a Noct, algo en él se enternecía, se derretía un tanto, sabiendo su corazón que su dueño era el que le miraba.

Por otro, estaba terriblemente triste, porque aquello, ambos lo sabían, no dudaría mucho más.

De allí a unos días irían a Caem y, de ahí a Altissia y entonces…

Entonces el sueño terminaría.

Y ambos lo sabían bien.

Así que de forma inconsciente había estado evitándole esos últimos tres días, siempre rodeados por los otros dos, demasiado tímidos para demostrar nada en público: Prompto se había escudado con ayudar a tal o cual a sus tareas, encargos o cualquier cosa, huyendo de la tónica que habían llevado en soledad las últimas semanas y también aquel día estaban atareados porque necesitaban suministros para el inminente viaje.

Ignis había tenido la magnífica idea de hacer un pastel muy concreto para agasajar a la novia así que había propuesto ir al el embarcadero de Galdin y hablar con la encargada. Noct no había tenido mucho más que decir, simplemente había asentido. A partir de ahí, supuso Prompto, que de forma inconsciente, había comenzado a evitarle.

Ahora sí, era plenamente consciente que quedaba poco para que Noctis… se casara. Quizá muy tarde. Sí, aquel era el propósito de su viaje, pero… antes de aquella aventura, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que, aparte de una simple amistad, había también atracción entre los dos y aunque ya lo sabía y era consciente de ello, ahora, su corazón se estremecía ante la idea, triste y roto porque no podían estar juntos.

–Chicos. –Les llamó, cuando se dirigían al restaurante, parándose en medio de la balaustrada. –Tengo que hacer unas cosas. –Se disculpó. –¿Qué os parece si nos reunimos en un rato? Así iremos más rápidos. –Se excusó como buenamente pudo, comenzando a marcharse sin que los otros pudieran contestar siquiera. Sabía uqe era una excusa vana, pero entrar ahí y fingir más normalidad era algo que su corazón no podría soportar.

En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, pero necesitaba algo de espacio, pensar, mentalizarse que aquello debía terminar en breves. Sus ojos, traicioneros, miraron a Noct un solo instante, pero los desvió de inmediato, bajando un poco el rostro disculpándose con ese gesto. Se despidió con una mano sin esperar a que le dijeran algo más, y se encaminó hacia la playa en soledad, no queriendo aumentar el ritmo de su paso para no alertar a los demás.

–¿Pero qué…? –Murmuró Gladio, confuso. Los tres amigos vieron como el rubio se marchaba, y a su vez, Noct apretaba con fuerza los puños, y en un impulso, le siguió cuando ya casi se escapaba de sus vista. Gladio parpadeó, desconcertado, yendo a detenerlo, pero fue Ignis quien lo contuvo, tomándole del brazo. Negó con la cabeza.

–Déjalos Gladio. Creo que tienen que hablar.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

–¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? ¡Si vamos a por su pastel de bodas…!–Espetó indignado, sin entender nada. Ignis le miró de medio lado, con un suspiro entre sus labios.

–No importa. Vamos tú y yo. De todas formas, Noct hubiera dicho que si a cualquier cosa, y lo sabes.

Gladio contrajo un tanto el rostro, sin entender nada, pero acabó asintiendo, dando una leve palmada al aire, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Esperaba que la incomodidad que había notado por parte de Prompto se marchara en breves, no era agradable tener tensiones en el grupo, caviló antes de seguir a su compañero.

A Noct le costó un poco ubicarle al principio. Oteó el horizonte en la playa, imaginando que estaría en ese lugar. Al final lo divisó, al borde de la orilla, acurrucado con simpleza, mirando como las olas casi rozaban sus botas, en completa soledad.

Tragó saliva. Sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente con él. Había notado ese sutil cambio de aquí a unos días. Ya no le miraba o le buscaba cuando los otros estaban distraídos, y él, sabiendo lo que su amigo pensaba, no había insistido. Después de todo, dentro de poco tendría que enfrentarse a la verdadera esencia de aquel viaje.

Su compromiso. Su boda.

Suspiró de forma casi imperceptible mientras se dirigía hasta el rubio, llegando a su altura. Notó el sutil cambio de posición en su cuerpo, mientras se ponía tenso.

–Hey.

Prompto no contesto, por lo menos al principio.

–Hey… –Murmuró con simpleza, casi sin levantar la vista de la arena, no queriendo mirarle.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –Le preguntó, algo dudoso.

Prompto dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones lentamente y acabó haciendo un leve asentimiento con el rostro, casi imperceptible.

Viendo que le había dado permiso, el joven príncipe se dejó caer en la arena, a su lado, pero sin tocarle. Aspiró aire, intentando darse ánimos. Luego de unos segundos de duda, se dijo a si mismo que debía hablar ahora o callar para siempre. Y ambos necesitaban aquella conversación.

–Prompto, yo…

El rubio se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo, apretando las manos contra sus codos.

–No lo digas. –Pidió, con la voz rota. –No lo digas por favor. –Al fin alzó la mirada, encontrándose la de ambos en silencio. Los ojos del rubio estaban abnegados en lágrimas que no se permitía terminar de verter.

El corazón de Noct se rompió un poco más ante la escena, estremecido. Lo último que quería haber hecho era hacerle llorar, pero…

–Todo esto ha surgido sin que sea culpa de ninguno de los dos, Prompto. –Confesó, mirándole con intensidad. –No quiero que te sientas culpable. –Murmuró, casi disculpándose.

Una pequeña lágrima traicionera bajó por la mejilla del rubio, que apretaba los labios con fuerza, impidiendo a duras penas así que temblaran.

–…Lo sé. –Consiguió decir con levedad. –Yo… tampoco quiero que te martirices a ti mismo. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Ambos lo sabíamos, Noct.

El príncipe asintió, mirándole a los ojos. Le preguntó en silencio si se podía acercar, y Prompto bajo los ojos, rendido. Solo una última vez.

Noct acortó la distancia que los separaba, y le abrazó, primero con un brazo, luego con el otro, estrechando el apretón, mientras las lágrimas de Prompto se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas, libres al fin, sin poder contenerlas más, mientras le devolvía el apretón, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amigo, llorando sin consuelo.

Noctis no estaba mucho mejor, apoyando el mentón en un principio en la cabeza de Prompto, y luego, bajando el rostro, besando su cabello, mientras las lágrimas también se desataban en sus pálidas mejillas, intentando sin éxito sofocar los intensos sentimientos que tenían dentro de sí mientras las lágrimas de ambos se entremezclaban.

Estuvieron un rato así, abrazados, hasta que Prompto le apartó un poco. Noct, desconcertado, le miró, hasta que sintió los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos, compartiendo aquella intimidad por última vez.

–Prompto… –Susurró, entre beso y beso, notando como el sol se ponía lentamente en el horizonte. Ahuecó sus manos en las mejillas de su amigo, mirándole con intensidad, con el corazón a mil antes de decir lo que pensaba. –Quiero estar contigo, quiero que eso te quede claro. –Confesó, besándole suavemente de nuevo. Prompto le devolvió el gesto, con el corazón estremecido por la confesión. –Quiero… estar contigo.

En apariencia, era lo mismo que le había dicho antes, pero el tono, la mirada, el significado que podía interpretarse, era muy diferente, y más cuando el rubor se pintó en el rostro de ambos haciéndose patente que era exactamente lo que le pedía.

–Yo… –Quería aceptar, por supuesto, pero no sabía si era lo correcto. –Yo no sé si… –Le miró con intensidad. –No sé si está bien. Tú te vas a cas…

Noct puso un dedo en sus labios, acallándole.

–No lo digas, por favor. ¿Quieres… estar conmigo de esa manera? –Terminó preguntando con timidez, esperando con el corazón paralizado por una respuesta.

Prompto respiró hondo, y acabó asintiendo.

–Sí, claro que quiero.

Noctis sonrió, y Prompto no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.

–Si es así… podríamos intentarlo.

–¿Cómo? –Aquella pregunta se escapó de sus labios casi de inmediato. Realmente estaba preocupado e intrigado. No tenían casi tiempo.

Noct se quedó pensando, murmurando más para sí que para el rubio:

–Quizá cuando lleguemos a Caem…

Ignis colgó la llamada que había estado realizando cuando Gladio se había quedado hablando con la encargada del restaurante. Ya estaba hecho.

Iris estaba conforme en todo el asunto, así que, como aún les quedaban algunas provisiones de las que hacerse cargo antes de marchar, irían pronto a la mañana a comprarlas.

Lejos de lo que pudiera parecer, decidieron ir a Caem aquella misma noche. Había sido idea de Ignis, que calculó que si se daban algo de prisa, llegarían antes de que se hiciera completamente de noche y así evitarían a los cadentes.

El regalía se metió en el camino de tierra para aparcar delante de la entrada para acceder al faro. Algo cansados, Noct suspiró, viendo una sombra esperándoles en el camino.

–¡Hola chicos! ¡Bienvenidos!–Saludó Iris, acercándose a buen ritmo para recibirles con una sonrisa. –Espero que el viaje no haya sido muy pesado.

–¿Iris? –Preguntó Gladio algo sorprendido. –¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven le miró un instante con el ceño fruncido, iniciando un mohín. Puso las manos en sus caderas, mirándole.

–¡Cómo que qué hago aquí! ¡Vivo aquí! ¿Recuerdas?–Le dio un pequeño toque con su pálido puño el en gran bíceps de su hermano, con molestia fingida.

–No, no me refería a eso, sino que… ¿qué haces fuera a estas horas?

La joven dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, su corto cabello meciéndose con el movimiento al decir:

–Ignis me avisó de que vendríais, así que os estaba esperando para daros la bienvenida. Talcott ya se iba para dormir porque no se encontraba muy bien así que no le dije nada, será una pequeña sorpresa, ¿vale?

Los otros os esperan arriba. Hemos preparado algo ligero para cenar.

Iris ignoró a su hermano y le dio un abrazo a Prompto, levantando la pierna en el proceso, emocionada.

–¿Has cocinado tú Iris? –Dijo el chico, emocionado. Siempre había tenido ilusión de que una chica cocinara para él.

–Sí, uno de los platos. –Le contestó devolviéndole el gesto con absoluta camarería. Siempre se había llevado muy bien con el rubio. Pasó por al lado de Ignis, haciéndole un gesto de complicidad, mientras una pequeña sonrisa, algo más disimulada se formaba en la comisura de sus labios. El consejero asintió levemente, disimulando su expresión al subirse las gafas, un gesto muy característico que todo el mundo pasó por alto menos ella.

Iris plantó los pies delante de Noct, observándole un solo instante antes de abrazarle también con fuerza.

–Bienvenido. –Le susurró al oído, con toda la emoción contenida. Estaba muy feliz de tenerlos allí de vuelta, saber que estaban bien, a salvo, la llenaba de dicha cuanto menos. Luego de decir aquello, se separó del joven, mirando a los otros, analizándoles, toda ella positividad. –¿Subimos?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y en la oscuridad, subieron la colina hasta la casa, un tanto vieja pero acogedora, uno de los pocos lugares a los que podían llamar hogar.

Dentro del refugio había cierta actividad silenciosa. Mónica y Dustin les dieron la bienvenida de forma efusiva, y de la nada, salió Talcott sobreexcitado por ver a los chicos de nuevo.

–¡Estáis aquí! –Medio gritó, emocionado, acercándose a Prompto y dándole un abrazo, mientras le hacía una leve reverencia a Noct y a los demás.

Noct sonrió un tanto al percibir la mirada de Prompto, que le instaba a actuar.

–Hemos traído algo para ti, Talcott. –Dejó caer Prompto, muy pendiente de sus reacciones. El niño le miró a la velocidad del rayo, y luego sus ojos se dirigieron al príncipe.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es majestad? –Comenzó a dar brinquitos, sin poder contenerse ya.

–Talcott. –Le llamó la atención Mónica, acercándose, mientras le apoyaba una mano en el hombro para que se quedara quieto. –Aun tienes algo de fiebre, así que no te sobre esfuerces, ¿de acuerdo? Sino te comportas te mandaré de vuelta a la cama. –Dijo por último con tono reprobatorio.

El niño se giró con los ojos de par en par al caer en la cuenta.

–¡Por eso me habías mandado a la cama tan pronto! –La acusó. – ¡Sabíais que venían!

La mujer le sonrió con ternura.

–Sí, y ahora, relájate.

El niño se puso tieso como un palo, asintiendo, dejándolo correr, pero mirando con avidez al príncipe, muy pendiente de lo que tenía que decirle.

–¡Venga Noct, nos tienes en ascuas! ¡Dale al crío lo suyo! –Pidió Gladio, de muy buen humor, mientras hacía cosquillas a su hermana, que se retorcía sin parar pidiendo piedad por el trato.

Noct rebuscó en uno de los anchos bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un cactilio de madera blanco.

Los ojos del niño brillaron, lanzando un grito de emoción al cogerlo en las manos.

–¡Gracias majestad! ¡Lo guardaré como un tesoro!

Noct le sonrió, revolviéndole el corto cabello, mientras el crio sonreía sin parar.

–¡Voy a guardarlo en mi habitación! –Dijo, saliendo disparado.

–¡Talcott no corras!–Comentó el hombre, reprendiéndole.

Ignis sonrió.

–Dejadle, ahora se calmará. Tendrá que disfrutar un poco.

Todos asintieron.

Noct se acercó de forma discreta a Prompto, rozando su mano con la suya un instante mientras pasaban, sus ojos encontrándose.

Un leve rubor se pintó en el rostro del príncipe por el arrebato, esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado.

Cenaron con tranquilidad, como una familia, comentando aventuras y desventuras, todos los problemas que habían tenido en el camino, mientras Talcott les preguntaba más y más cosas, sin querer demostrar su cansancio, pero siendo cada vez más patente.

–Talcott, creo que deberías irte a dormir. –Le reprendió Iris, poniendo los brazos en jarras cuando el negó con la cabeza con insistencia.

–Estoy bien, en serio.

–Taaalcott. –Siguió ella, con el ceño fruncido. Mónica se acercó, cuadrando los hombros.

–Iris tiene razón. Nosotros recogeremos todo esto y nos iremos a dormir, así que no hace falta que te quedes. –Para matizar sus palabras, Ignis y Prompto ya estaban empezando a recoger la mesa, mientras Dustin comenzaba a lavar los primeros platos.

El niño se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo si era una estratagema para mandarlo a dormir o le estaban diciendo la verdad. Miró al príncipe, que a su vez le devolvió la mirada, bostezando.

–Deberías hacerles caso. No me gustaría verlas enfadadas. Nosotros vamos a ir a dormir ya.

–¡¿Pero os iréis mañana?!–Terminó preguntando.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, y al final Ignis habló.

–No, pasado. Así podremos estar un poco más contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño bajó el rostro, terminado por asentir, con un enorme bostezo partiendo su respiración al fin.

–¿De verdad?

Ignis asintió.

–Aún tenemos que comprar unas cuantas cosas en la ciudad antes de emprender el

viaje, y Cid aún no ha llegado, ¿verdad?

–No, es verdad… –Cayó en la cuenta el niño al decir aquello. –Está bien, vale… –Se frotó los ojos, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. –Buenas noches.

–Descansa. –Le dijo Noct.

–Buenas noches. –Corearon los otros. El niño dio un leve saludo de espaldas, metiéndose en su habitación.

–Estos niños… –Susurró Iris, negando con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo que estos niños? Si sois iguales. –Le picó Gladio, comenzando de nuevo con las cosquillas. Ella se apartó como pudo.

–Mira quien fue a hablar. El maduro.

Los hermanos comenzaron a picarse, comenzando de nuevo un ataque indiscriminado de cosquillas, por desgracia en aquellos menesteres Iris solía perder por tamaño.

Estuvieron un rato más allí, simplemente recogiendo o comentando cosas hasta que fue hora de dormir.

Prompto se quedó algo rezagado en el piso de abajo, asomado al porche, apoyado en la balaustrada, mirando el cielo.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que pasaría pasado mañana, y… no estaba preparado.

Alguien salió, poniéndose a su lado. Por un momento, pensó que sería Noct, pero la que acabó saliendo fue Iris, que le miraba con cierta intriga.

–¿No puedes dormir?

Él la miró un instante, con el rostro más serio de lo habitual, negando con la cabeza, un leve suspiro escapándose de entre sus labios, casi contenido.

–No, la verdad es que no.

Ella se acercó, apoyándose a su lado en la baranda, mirándole con intensidad.

–¿Y eso?

Prompto la contemplo unos instantes, debatiendo si decírselo o no, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, de abrir su corazón, fue ella misma la que habló.

–Es por Noct, ¿verdad?

La cara de sorpresa de Prompto fue un cuadro.

–¿Cómo…? –Comenzó a preguntar genuinamente sorprendido, pero ella le sonrió con dulzura.

–Creo que os conozco suficientemente bien a ambos para saber que no estáis _igual que siempre_ … aparte, –un leve rubor pintó sus mejillas– ¿me ha parecido ver que Noct te tocaba la mano?

Las mejillas de Prompto se arrebolaron, sus orejas encendidas como dos faros. No podía ya negar lo evidente.

–Sí. –Confesó, bajando el rostro un tanto, pero a la misma mirándola con intensidad. –Estamos… juntos.

El rostro de Iris compuso una tierna expresión.

–Me alegro mucho por los dos, de verdad.

–Yo no me alegro. –Espetó. –Es… muy difícil todo esto.

Ella asintió, mientras su rostro cambiaba levemente.

–Las circunstancias no son las mejores. –Iris se giró para que la encarara, abrazándole. Prompto respiró hondo, sabiendo que poco más podía hacer la muchacha en aquella situación, pero agradeciéndoselo con toda su alma.

Estuvieron unos instantes así, estando Prompto realmente agradecido, hasta que se obligó hablar con un nudo en la garganta.

–Puedes… ¿dejarme solo? Necesito pensar.

La joven se apartó, mirándole un instante más, yendo a hablar, pero conteniéndose, finalmente asintiendo.

–Claro. Nos vemos mañana.

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches…

Prompto se quedó solo. El frío aire de la noche ayudaba a que su mente embotada se despejara un tanto, lo cual necesitaba en demasía. Estuvo un buen rato solo, hasta que alguien más volvió a salir.

Creyendo que era Iris de nuevo, se giró para encararla, pero el que ahora se encontraba en la puerta era Noct.

–Iris me ha dicho que estabas aquí. –Se quedó un instante callado, analizándole. –¿Quieres hablar?

Prompto respiró profundo. Le hizo un hueco en la balaustrada para que se pusiera a su lado, y el príncipe lo hizo sin mayor ceremonia, rozándose sus hombros mientas ambos miraban hacia arriba. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos así que no le presionó.

Al fin, Prompto tragó saliva, mirándole.

–Noct…

El joven se giró.

–¿Sí?

Prompto se acercó en un suspiró, tomando sus labios en un susurro de besos, con suavidad y parsimonia, queriendo degustar el sabor característico de su amante.

–Quiero estar contigo. –Confesó en voz baja en su oído, mientras le abrazaba. –Ojalá este instante se congelara en el tiempo, solos tú y yo… para siempre. –Dijo de forma queda, casi temeroso de su respuesta o de que aquella confesión fuera mucho más lejos, atravesara la tierra y las paredes y llegara a oídos inciertos.

Noct separó sus labios, mirando a las estrellas, con el corazón enternecido, tembloroso, asintiendo, abrazándole a su vez, muy, muy estrecho.

–Sí. –No pudo decir nada más, teniendo la garganta agarrotada. Pero realmente no hacían falta más palabras para aquello que Prompto le había confesado.

La mañana siguiente fue un caos. Ignis, Gladio, Iris y Talcott querían ir de compras, pero también se les añadía Mónica y Dustin. Debían esperar a que llegara Cid para partir, así que fue el mismo Noct quien decidió ser perezoso aquel día.

–Yo no voy.

–¿No? No puedes quedarte solo. –Matizo Gladio. Ignis le miró de refilón, mientras Iris le observaba de forma significativa.

–¡Oh venga Gladio! Aquí está seguro. Quiero ir de compras contigo. –Atajó su hermana.

–Gladio. –Le tocó el hombro Ignis. –Noct querrá aclarar sus ideas antes del… día. –Dijo de forma elocuente.

Gladiolus frunció el ceño.

–Si, pero… –Fue a decir, pero Iris le interrumpió.

–¡No seas aguafiestas y vente!

Ignis se giró a Prompto.

–Tú no has dicho de venir. ¿Podrías quedarte con Noct?

El joven se puso algo tenso, tosiendo de improviso.

–Cla-Claro. –Tartamudeó como buenamente pudo. Los ojos violáceos del joven se juntaron con los grises de su amigo, sintiendo ambos un estremecimiento.

Ignis dio una suave palmada para zanjar el asunto.

–Entonces ya está todo listo. Os quedáis los dos esperando a que venga Cid, ¿está bien así para todos? –El estratega se giró más bien a ver a Gladio, que acabó asintiendo, viendo que no tenía posibilidades de ganar la discusión. Ignis e Iris eran duros de roer para él, y juntos le ganaban por goleada.

–¡Bien!–Celebró ella, dando un brinquito con el puño al cielo. –¡En marcha entonces!

Se puso detrás de los dos mayores y los comenzó a empujar colina abajo.

–¡Hasta luego chicos! –Les dijo, girando la cabeza un instante para guiñarles un ojo.

–Iremos en chocobo, por si os hace falta el coche. –Comentó Ignis como quien no quiere la cosa.

En unos pocos segundos, Prompto y Noctis tenían el terreno para ellos solos, descolocados.

–Pues…

–…Nos hemos quedado solos. –Murmuró Prompto. Tenía el corazón acelerado. ¿Se lo había imaginado?

¿Ignis e Iris se habían confabulado para dejarles vía libre? Era bastante probable viendo como había salido todo el asunto.

Noct le miró, mientras una tímida sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro. Sin decir nada más, se acercaron al otro, tomándose de la mano, mientras escuchaban como los otros se marchaban.

Prompto apoyó la frente en el hombro de su amigo, sintiendo el corazón acelerado, apretando con fuerza el agarre en su mano, algo nervioso, pero pletórico.

Alzó la cabeza, dispuesto a decir algo pero un sonido les interrumpió.

Noct frunció el ceño y sacó su móvil, abriendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir y leyéndolo en voz alta:

–Ignis me ha dicho que os diga que Cid no vendrá hasta entrada la noche. Pasadlo bien♥.

Se quedaron un momento callados, mientras Prompto se acercaba para leer el mensaje él mismo, con los ojos desorbitados.

Era de Iris.

Noct se puso rojo como un tomate al entender que ambos lo sabían y que, al parecer, les habían ayudado para quedarse solos.

Se miraron un instante, y sin más, comenzaron a reír.

–Bien, entonces… ¿qué hacemos?–Preguntó Noct, mirando alrededor.

Prompto le observó con ternura, pintándose una sonrisa repleta de cariño en la cara.

–Lo que tú quieras. Es tu día libre.

Noct le miró con los ojos brillantes, pensativo.

–Lo cierto es que me es indiferente. Decide tú. –Le dio un leve toque en el hombro, haciendo que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio al no habérselo esperado. Prompto le miró con una sonrisa traviesa, y le empujó también. Si seguía aquel curso podían tirarse todo el día para decidir que podían hacer.

–¡A que no me pillas! –Coreó, feliz. –¡Sin poderes! –Matizó, mirándole de refilón mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

–¡Eso es trampa!–Rebatió el otro riéndose, pero siguiéndole de inmediato.

–¡El tramposo serias tu si los usaras! ¡A ver si me pillas!

Acto seguido, estaban ambos dando vueltas a la casa, mientras Prompto se asomaba y Noct le intentaba seguir el ritmo: no iban a mentirse, Prompto siempre había sido mucho más activo y con más energía que Noct, así que sin ayuda de la magia, estaba en clara desventaja. Demasiado acostumbrado a teletrasportarse cuando no le convenía demasiado hacer algún esfuerzo.

Prompto se asomó por una de las esquinas, mirando alrededor para ubicarle, pero sin éxito. Frunció el ceño, y de pronto se giró en un resorte, viendo que lo tenía casi encima.

Dio un grito, y salió disparado, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Noct le tomó del bajo de la chaqueta, y por la fuerza del impulso del rubio, ambos cayeron, riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

–¡No es justo! –Cacareó Prompto, intentando quitárselo de encima.

Noct jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y le miraba desde arriba.

–Eres demasiado rápido para ir limpiamente… –Jadeó. –Y nunca hemos dicho que el pilla-pilla no se pueda ir de forma sigilosa.

Noct se calló, mirando a Prompto un instante, mientras las respiraciones de ambos se volvían algo más lentas. El rubio dejo la presión firme que tenía contra el otro, volviéndose más suave, y rodeó con sus manos el cuello de su amigo, inclinándose hacia arriba para robarle un suave beso.

El contacto fue al principio precario, tentador, mientras la necesidad aumentaba de apoco, un murmullo de suspiros quedos al separarse brevemente inundaba el aire, a medida que la temperatura aumentaba.

Prompto se incorporó un tanto, sentándose, pero sin separar el contacto, y deslizó las manos por el pecho de su amigo, quitándole la chaqueta de un toque.

Olía a sudor, entremezclado con su aroma natural, algo que le hacía sentirse mareado, y perder un tanto la cordura.

Noct separó sus labios del otro, descendiendo por su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, dejando un húmedo camino de besos, extasiado.

–Prompto…–Murmuró, maravillado por las sensaciones, sintiendo como las manos de su amigo se aferraban a su espalada al gemir suavemente por el efecto que le estaba causando.

–Ah… Noct... –Jadeó, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del trato. Se separaron un momento, mirándose con intensidad. Prompto se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, tentando con ese gesto más al príncipe, y Noct le quito la chaqueta a su vez, quedando sus rostros muy, muy cerca. Prompto se fue a acercar, pero Noct se apartó, tentándole. Una sonrisa pícara se pintó en las facciones de ambos y el rubio le tomó de la camiseta, atrayéndole hacia a él para tomar sus labios. Luego de un largo segundo en que Noct creyó que iba a morir, sintiendo la lengua ajena recorriendo todos sus rincones, ya ido en el placer, Prompto lo separó de sí.

Noct le miró, en completa confusión. El rubio le contemplaba, completamente jadeante al decir las siguientes palabras.

–Deberíamos ir dentro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovechando la cuarentena por el coronavirus... voy a ver si subo las cositas que tengo pendientes ^^´

Subir por las escaleras hacía la habitación fue una completa odisea. Noct llevaba a Promtpo en brazos sin poder soltar sus labios un solo segundo. El príncipe no atinaba bien el pie, haciéndolos trastabillar, pero apoyándose ambos en la pared, riendo cada vez más fuerte, pero sin que durara demasiado, repletos de necesidad.

Llegaron al piso de arriba y tomaron una de las camas, dejándose caer. El chocobo de peluche saltó por la intromisión, quedando en el suelo olvidado. Noct se separó un instante, mientras que Prompto le ayudaba a quitarse la camisa, extasiado. Desde que tuvieron aquel encuentro en la penumbra en el festival de asesinos, Prompto no había podido quitarse de la cabeza las reacciones de Noct ante su tacto, como había suspirado cuando había tomado su pezón con los labios y todo lo que ello implicaba.

Al tenerlo ante sí ahora de aquella forma contempló su pecho: aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía en aquella guisa, si que era la primera en que lo veía de diferente forma a la que miraría un simple amigo, ni siquiera cuando, hacía semanas, la temperatura en Lestallum había aumentado exponencialmente. Con la respiración acelerada, se acercó a él para saborear su pecho, deslizándose a uno de los pezones, que mordisqueo, encantado, queriendo repetir la escena.

El jadeo sorpresivo de Noct no tuvo precio alguno, haciendo que Prompto sonriera de forma lobuna, atacándole de nuevo. Se detuvo un buen rato en aquel, antes de pasar al otro y tironear de él con suavidad esta vez, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de su amigo, sintiendo que la excitación aumentaba en ambos.

–Prompto… –Murmuró el príncipe, con la mirada perdida en el techo, completamente ruborizado y jadeante.

–¿Quieres que siga? –Preguntó el joven, sabiendo que tenía el control de la situación en aquel momento.

Noct respiró hondo, tardando unos segundos en contestar, intentando concentrarse.

–Si… sí…

Prompto ascendió, mordisqueando la curva de su cuello y, luego arribando al lóbulo de su oreja, tomándolo con los dientes. Noct se estremeció por el trato, mientras sus manos, ya algo más activas, ayudaban al joven a quitarle la molesta prenda de arriba, quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

Se separaron un instante, intentando respirar, analizándose. Estaban encendidos y un bulto sospechoso se percibía bajo los pantalones de ambos.

Prompto sonrió, mordiendo con su colmillo el labio inferior, y atacó de nuevo. No quería pensar en nada más, solo disfrutar del momento. Y por supuesto, lo haría.

Posó la mano en el costado de su amigo, hundiendo sus labios en su cuello, mordisqueándole. Noct soltó un resuello, dejándose hacer, mientras el rubio lo empujaba levemente para tumbarlo en la cama, poniéndose encima.

Se miraron un instante a los ojos con intensidad, volviendo a besarse casi de inmediato. Aquella vez fue de forma más lenta, disfrutando de la sensación, mientras ambos se restregaban contra el otro, sintiendo su protuberancia tocando una con otra, aun con la ropa puesta, haciéndoles jadear por el contacto.

Noct deslizó las palmas por la espalada de su amigo, metiendo las manos bajo el pantalón, instándole a que se acercara más, mucho más. Prompto entendió el mensaje, arrejuntándose como le pedía, mientras sus besos se escuchaban por el cuerpo de su amigo, formando ecos de intimidad.

Noct movió las manos, bajando hasta la correa. Prompto se apartó para dejarle hacer, expectante. Cuando la prenda quedo más suelta, se miraron brevemente, y Prompto se puso entre las piernas de su amigo, acariciando con el bóxer el cuerpo de Noct, que inevitablemente, se movía contra él sin poder contenerse, extasiado.

Estuvo unos instantes ahí, mientras ambos se restregaban con el otro, maravillados por las sensaciones. Al poco, Prompto se separó, bajando sus manos por el cuerpo de su amigo, hasta llegar al pantalón, desatándolo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, preguntó:

–¿Puedo quitarte los pantalones?

–Sí.

El más joven asintió, moviendo las piernas de Noct en una mejor posición para poder desprenderse de la prenda. Cuando lo tuvo solo con los boxers, lo miró de forma hambrienta, devorándole con la mirada. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, tomando uno de sus pezones un instante; le encantaba los sonidos que el cuerpo de Noct producía ante su contacto. Seguidamente, descendió con lentitud por el cuerpo de su amigo, deteniéndose en su ombligo más de lo que al otro le gustaría, degustándole, mientras bajaba por el camino de su v y con una mirada de permiso que este concedió, le bajó la molesta prenda que le quedaba, dejándole al descubierto, a su merced.

Ambos se quedaron sin respiración. Prompto siguió lamiendo su dermis, mientras que con su mano, tentaba las piernas, los muslos de Noct, hasta tomar su miembro, cosa a la cual Noct se sobresaltó.

–¿Estas bien? –Preguntó el tirador de pronto, preocupado, mirándole.

–Si… sí.

Prompto compuso una sonrisa lobuna, mientras seguía deslizándose poco a poco hacia abajo, contemplando como todo rastro de pensamiento racional se escapaba de la mente de Noct a medida que movía la mano contra él.

Noct jadeó un tanto por el trato, instándole a que se apartara. El otro, confuso, lo hizo. El príncipe le miró un instante, moviendo seguidamente sus manos al pantalón de su amigo, en un suspiro, quitando la molesta prenda con la respiración entrecortada. Deslizó la mano por la protuberancia de Prompto, aun con la ropa interior, y ahora fue el joven rubio quien hizo un sonido resollante, cerrando los ojos.

El moreno tentó a su amigo, moviendo la mano con algo de torpeza pero con decisión, aumentando de apoco el ritmo mientras veía como este cerraba los ojos, arqueando un tanto el cuello, completamente seducido por las sensaciones que Noct le provocaba. Este se mordió el labio, deseando más, mucho más con aquella escena.

Noctis terminó por bajar la prenda, mostrándole por entero, y aun en aquella posición más baja bajó sus labios hacia su amigo.

Prompto, alarmado, le apartó.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres?

El otro se puso rojo como un tomate.

–No es que no quiera pero… Tengo que mentalizarme. –Dijo a bocajarro. Lo último que quería era hacer un desastre en la cara de Noct, y si lo veía ahí bajo, era bastante probable que ocurriera, y más luego de las atenciones recibidas anteriormente.

Noct le miró, una lenta sonrisa, repleta de ternura, se pintó en su rostro seguida de una pizca de astucia que se empezaba a entrever en el fondo de sus ojos. Preguntándole con la mirada, le tomó con la mano de nuevo, y Prompto no pudo más que jadear, tensándose. Quería que le tocara, por supuesto, pero no sabía si tendría el suficiente autocontrol si… Noct estaba en esa posición.

Su amigo comenzó a tocarle y de la garganta del rubio comenzaron a salir sonidos ininteligibles, extasiado. Luego de unos instantes en que creyó que iba a morir, sintió los labios de su compañero en su punta y no pudo más que tomarle de los hombros, luego instó a su rostro descender para que la toma fuera más profunda.

Noct comenzó a moverse según como le pedía su compañero, que le guiaba sin descanso. Al principio fue de forma lenta, tentativa, pero a medida que la necesidad se hacía más apremiante, lo dirigía con más fuerza y entereza, haciendo que le abarcara casi por entero.

Prompto estaba sudoroso, resollando por el trato, deseoso de más. Noct descubrió que le gustaba jugar con su punta, escuchar sus reacciones.

–No te vayas a caer, Prompto. –Le aconsejó un instante que el agarre fue menos firme. Estaban así en la posición perfecta, Prompto de rodillas, Noct inclinado para tomar y, el príncipe descubrió que le encantaba ver a su amigo así, tan desatado.

–¡N-Noct!–Gimió su nombre, sintiendo la húmeda lengua del príncipe sobre si, algo juguetona ahora que sabía cuál era el punto que le gustaba. El cuerpo se le movía solo contra la boca de su amigo, en un compás cada vez más creciente, queriendo que se lo comiera entero, soltando un quejido al llegar a la cima pero no antes de apartarlo para que no se tragara su esencia.

Oh Sidéreos. No le hubiera gustado haber hecho aquello. Con la respiración entrecortada, se miraron un instante, y sonrieron.

Prompto se dejó caer, sin energías por el toque, respirando entrecortadamente en la cama. Noct se arrastró hasta él, poniéndose encima, pecho contra pecho, mientras apoyaba un codo en la cama, mirándole.

–¿Ya estás cansado? –Preguntó, no sin cierto recochineo. Prompto puso los ojos en blanco.

–Deja que me recuperé al menos, ¿no?

Noct rio por lo bajo, seguidamente dándole un suave pico. Sus ojos se unieron de nuevo al separarse, mirándole esta vez con seriedad.

–¿Puedo…? –No terminó de formular la pregunta. Los dos estaban nerviosos, y no sabían muy bien cómo abordar aquella situación. Prompto se puso como un tomate, pero aguantó la mirada cuando asintió con la cabeza.

–Sí. –De todas formas, no creía poder moverse, y quería hacer todo lo posible en aquella única oportunidad que tendrían.

Aquel pensamiento le rompió un poco el corazón, pero lo apartó de su mente cuando se incorporó solo un poco para besar de nuevo a Noct, que le devolvió el gesto, aumentando a cada segundo la intensidad de sus caricias húmedas.

Sentía las manos del príncipe en su cuerpo cuando le abrió las piernas, mientras él tomaba su espalda con fuerza, besando el hueco de su cuello, dejándose hacer, algo nervioso.

–Aún recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos… –Murmuró de pronto Noct, buscando su mirada. Prompto tuvo un estremecimiento, asintiendo.

–Yo también…

Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras el príncipe apoyaba su frente contra la de su compañero, e iniciaba el empuje. Un quejido surgió de la garganta de su amigo, y ante eso, paró.

–Sigue, sigue… 

–Pero… No quiero hacerte daño. –Musitó, algo dubitativo el moreno.

Prompto negó, mirándole. Sus ojos violacios estaban decididos, seguros, algo que llegó hasta los grises de su compañero, haciéndole estremecer. Prompto se mordió un instante el labio inferior, no sabiendo si decir aquello o no, pero al fin, diciéndolo en un susurro:

–Tiene que doler un poco. –Confirmó, dejando claro que debía ser así. Era una zona que no estaba acostumbrada a aquellos tratos…

Conteniendo lo que iba a decir por todo aquello, no queriendo incomodar a Promto, el príncipe acabó asintiendo, siguiendo con la marcha, de apoco.

La expresión del tirador era variada, por una parte parecía no estar completamente cómodo, por la otra, cierto brillo conciliador se endevinaba en el fondo de sus ojos para con él, intentando tranquilizarle… hasta que no pudo más.

–Te estoy haciendo daño. –Confirmó Noct, dubitativo, con el tono entrecortado mientras ralentizaba la marcha hasta parar por completo, quedando medio fuera. No era una pregunta.

Prompto se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo al fin.

–Sí, pero… a la par me muero de ganas. –Dijo con simpleza, removiéndose.

Noct apoyó de nuevo la frente en su compañero, respirando profundamente, mirándole con intensidad, y finalmente, negando.

–No. No quiero hacerte daño. –Se le escapó una suave respiración trémula antes de continuar en un susurro.

El rubio le miró un momento, haciendo un mohín. Estuvo a punto de moverse contra el joven, pero no quiso hacerle esa jugarreta si no se sentía a gusto con la situación.

–Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? –Hizo la pregunta, pero de inmediato le vino la iluminación. Puso las manos en los hombros de Noct empujándole, guiándole hasta dejarlo a él en la parte de abajo. Una sonrisa se pintó en su cara.

–Así mejor, ¿no?

La sonrisa se vio reflejada en la cara del otro, curioso por cómo iba a ir el asunto.

–¿Quieres probar a la inversa?

Prompto negó simplemente con la cabeza.

–No. Creo que obtendríamos el mismo resultado desastroso. –Con una sonrisa cada vez más picara en el rostro, comenzó un ataque de cosquillas en el que Noct no pudo resistirse en lo más mínimo: era débil contra las cosquillas tumbado, lo dejaban completamente a merced del atacante, pero eso no quería decir que no se defendiera.

Comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente mientras las risas se adueñaban de la situación, quitando esa tensión incomoda que se había aposentado entre ellos hacia unos minutos se disipaba, pendientes solamente de disfrutar.

No iba a haber lamentaciones, porque aquel instante, era solo de ellos.

–¡Me rindo, me rindo! –Musitó como pudo Prompto, ahora debajo del ataque, intentando quitárselo de encima, casi sin aire, y con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa. Noct había encontrado el punto justo donde no podía parar de reír y lo había explotado hasta la saciedad.

El príncipe le dejó tranquilo, y se tumbó a su lado, ambos jadeantes, pero felices. Prompto deslizó con suavidad la mano por la cama hasta encontrar la de su compañero, y los ojos de ambos se buscaron, casi como una necesidad. El más pequeño se acercó, besándole con delicadeza.

Noct le miró un largo instante antes de hablar.

–Te quiero. –Aquellas palabras llenaron la habitación, estremeciéndola, al igual que a los dos muchachos que en ella se encontraban.

Prompto respiró con fuerza, mientras las palabras se colaban poco a poco en su mente, derramándose dentro de él, sintiendo que los ojos se le humedecían. Sabía todo lo que le habría costado a Noct decir aquellas simples palabras, aquel único “te quiero”, el único que le daría… Prompto No queriendo complicarlo más, se lo había callado, negándose a sí mismo hacerlo más difícil… pero aquello no podía ser. Intentó modular la voz para que se le entendiera al hablar, desbordado de emoción.

–Yo también te quiero, Noct. Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo, incluso cuando no hablábamos con propiedad, incluso antes de aquel día en las chocoberizas, donde sentí… –Cerró los ojos, una fina lagrima cayendo por su mejilla. –Sentí que al fin podría acercarme a ti. Eres lo más importante en mi vida… –Confesó, con la mano temblorosa, acariciándole la mejilla. Los ojos de Noct se cerraron ante el contacto, estremecido. –Nunca podré olvidarte. Me quedaré contigo para siempre, aunque sea en la distancia. –Tenía la voz rota al decir aquellas últimas y doloras palabras. –Esa es la gran verdad. Nunca me marcharé de tu lado.

Ambos se abrazaron, las emociones yendo y viniendo en oleadas, sabiendo que aquello era un adiós, la última oportunidad de estar de aquella manera.

Sus últimos besos, sus últimas caricias. Fuera quedarían las miradas furtivas y las búsquedas a escondidas. Aquel era el último encuentro.

–¿Hay alguien? –Se oyó una voz en el piso de abajo.

Ambos se separaron, mirándose un instante más antes de que Noct se quitara como buenamente podía las lágrimas de los ojos, y se incorporaba.

Vagando los ojos por la habitación, intentando encontrarse en esa oleada de sentimientos, Prompto vio a cámara lenta como abría la boca para contestar y en un acto reflejo, le tomó de la mano, reteniéndole.

Noct le miró por encima del hombro, con el corazón en un puño. Le observó unos instantes, sabiendo que Prompto necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, y cambió lo que iba a decir.

–¡Yo! ¡Ya voy, un momento! –Prompto se levantó, yendo a la mesita de noche y tomando su cámara allí apoyada. Su salvavidas.

Se acercó a él.

–Quiero…

–Un recuerdo. –Terminó Noct de decir, asintiendo. Le conocía demasiado bien para no saberlo. Se pusieron muy juntos para el selfie, intentando componer una sonrisa que no llegó a los ojos de ninguno de los dos y saltó el disparador, conteniendo aquel segundo en eternidad.

Prompto bajó el rostro para mirar su obra, suspirando.

–Una más…

–Prompto… –Fue a decir Noct, pero no pudo negarse. Lo último que quería era que el hombre subiera y los viera de aquella guisa.

Prompto se acercó un poco más, besándole entonces en los labios, aquella última caricia furtiva compartiendo sus ósculos, inmortalizando el instante para siempre.

–La guardaré como un tesoro. –Dijo mirándole a los ojos, apretando contra si la cámara, en un susurro quedo, solo pronunciado para ellos.

Noct se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, ante la escena. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a si mismo a apartarse. Con el corazón de ambos roto, le miró un último instante antes de comenzar a vestirse. Prompto se quedó allí, mirando su espalda mientras se marchaba.

Nunca más podrían tener aquel tipo de contacto, y en aquel instante, él solo deseaba que aquellos segundos antes, se eternizaran hasta el infinito.

Juntos siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el final de la primera parte.   
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí ^^

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
